wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Selene (Valoria)
This is a page by Valoria the IceWing. Please don't edit without permission. This character is very loosely based off of Rapunzel. Appearance Selene is a dragon with a sweet face and giant violet eyes with large scales like teardrops by their sides. She is a rather short NightWing, with thin limbs and a small face. Her horns tilt back sweetly, and her claws are short and clipped, though all clipped in different lengths, as though the one trimming them had no idea how to actually. Her horns are longer than usual and her wings often carry behind her as though she doesn't know how to walk normally. This is understandable, if you know her history, that is. Personality Her energetic personality and generally happy ways always put Selene in a better mood when she's lonely. She chooses to look on the bright side of things, seeing the glass as 'half-full' rather than empty. Selene is often dreaming and imagining some character or story inside her head, lost in thought and drifting away from the other dragons around her. She is found quite annoying this way. From the moment that young Selene was a dragonet, she wished more than ever to understand how the world worked. She wanted to know how Pyrrhia was created, how the lost continent came into existence, which came first. Selene had pondered the question of her existence from the moment she was a child and she still thinks and discusses the concept. Selene is awkward and shy around people and doesn't know how to interact with them. She had been isolated for a long time (See:History), so she has no idea what they might be thinking or what they could do. However, her power of prophecy greatly helps her in this cluelessness. History Selene was born in captivity. Her parents had been taken hostage by Queen Starfall, the current NightWing queen at the time. Their crime was supposedly something related to them conspiring against the NightWing royalty and heirs, although there was no proven evidence of such a thing. Her mother laid her egg after she was imprisoned, so Selene had always seen the bars of a cell, from the moment she was born. There was nothing there for her to do but sit and imagine. Her parents weren't very great company. They only sat in the corners of their cell, their wings draped over their heads forlornly, murmuring prayers to the gods they believed in. Selene spent her days imagining. Creating stories, characters, plot twists, anything that would distract her from the problems around the world. But as years passed, the young Selene ran out of ideas and followed her parents' posture and going through a state of depression. But then, something happened. Something startling. She'd figured it out because of the other prisoners, who'd been whispering around about what had gone on. Queen Starfall was dead. She'd been overthrown. Prisoners who'd done nothing, like Selene and her parents, would be free. She would be free, for the first time in her life. A dragon freed them, one who seemed nervous but sweet in general, a dragon by the name of He looked around Selene's age, perhaps a bit older, and continued to stare at her strangely. Eventually, after a few hours, he straight out asked her: "Do you want to go to school? There is a Jade Mountain Academy, and I can ask if you want to be invited, you know." What could Selene say but yes? And there she remains, her sweet personality and awkward ways contributing something to Jade Mountain Academy rather than being wasted in prison. Abilities Selene has normal NightWing abilities, none too different from other NightWings. However, she does have the gift of prophecy, which comes in handy at times. It is most certainly not as strong as Clearsight's uncanny gift, and it is unpredictable, though it comes more often than Moonwatcher's power. She has no mind-reading abilities. Relationships *Queen Starfall - Selene hates the deceased queen for all she has done. Nothing will change that fact. *Her parents - Selene's parents are very dear to her, and she loves them with all her heart. However, she dislikes how mentally weak they are. They will give in to anything and have no pride whatsoever. Selene tried to make them change that, but she has given up. Likes and Dislikes *She loves technology and enjoys coding. She learned how to do so by herself and by the scrolls she loves to read. *As mentioned, Selene loves reading and will snap at you if you talk to her or distract her while she is reading. She loves all genres. Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction